Monkey Teen: Matchmaking
by Fiery101
Summary: Otto and Gibson needed GFs and Fiery and Aqua needed Bfs. Will they find each others perfect matches? OttoXOC and GibsonXOC


At the boys dorm in the lobby, Otto and Gibson were both sitting on a couch watching TV. They were also thinking of what kind of girlfriends that they both wanted.

Otto: Hey Gibson, who would be a perfect girl for me.

Gibson: I don't know. What kind of girl you wanna be with?

Otto: I just want someone who is kind, funny, cute, and makes a good friend. What about you?

Gibson: Well, I want a girl who is smart, loves science, and you know, almost like me.

Otto: Maybe we should go ask Chiro. I mean, he already has a girlfriend, which is Jinmay, and maybe he could help us.

Gibson: Good idea. Let's go.

Gibson shuts off the TV and he and Otto get off the couch and walk up to Chiro's room. At the girls dorm in Fiery's room, Fiery and Aqua were both sitting on the beanbag chairs and reading magazines. They were also thinking of what kind of boyfriends they wanted.

Fiery: Aqua, do you know who would be the perfect guy for me?

Aqua: Who?

Fiery: Well, I would like a guy who is funny, sweet, cute, and makes a good friend.

Aqua: I believe you were talking about Otto.

Fiery puts down the magazine that she's reading and blushes.

Fiery: Me? Otto? Hell no. Otto is... okay, he is cute and I do like him, but I'm not sure if he's the perfect guy for me. I mean, what if he doesn't like me back?

Aqua places her hand on Fiery's shoulder and smiles a little bit.

Aqua: I think he will, Fiery. After all, I would like a guy who is smart, really into science, and that's... that's Gibson.

Aqua gasps and then blushes. Fiery grins.

Fiery: You like Gibson?

Aqua: Oh, God. I think I am. But I'm not sure if he's the perfect guy for me too. You know what, how about we talk to Jinmay about this and maybe she'll straighten this out?

Fiery: Sure, at least she has Chiro as her boyfriend. C'mon, let's go.

Fiery and Aqua gets of their chairs and ran out of the room and ran up to Jinamy's room. Meanwhile, back at the boys dorm, Otto and Gibson were at Chiro's room talking to Chiro.

Otto: So you see, I kinda wanted a GF who is, you know. Kind, funny, cute, and makes a good friend.

Gibson: Yeah, and I wanted a GF who is almost like me and is really into science.

Chiro: Okay, I think I know the perfect GFs for the both of you.

Otto & Gibson: Who?

Chiro: Well Otto, I believe that you were talking about Fiery and Gibson, I believe that you were talking about Aqua.

Otto and Gibson both started blushing.

Gibson: You mean, I've been liking Aqua this whole time?

Otto: And I've been liking Fiery?

Chiro: That's what I'm saying. Now, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Jinmay down at the lobby for our date. You two think about this in your own. Bye.

Chiro walks out of his room. As he leaves, Otto and Gibson began talking about Fiery and Aqua being thier "GFs".

Gibson: Maybe he's right. Maybe I do like Aqua, but what if she doesn't like me back.

Otto: I'm not sure. And maybe I do like Fiery and what if she doesn't like me back either?

Gibson: Should we go look for them?

Otto: Yeah, let's go.

Otto and Gibson ran out of Chiro's room and ran out of their dorm. Back at the girls dorm, Fiery and Aqua were at Jinmay's room, talking to Jinmay.

Fiery: So, what do you say, Jinmay. Do you think Otto would be the perfect guy for me?

Aqua: And Gibson would be perfect for me?

Jinmay: Alright, here's a better way to see if they're perfect for you or not.

Aqua: What is it?

Jinmay: The both of you are gonna have to tell them yourselves that you both have feelings for them, and maybe they'll know.

Fiery: You think so?

Jinmay: I know so. I gotta go now, okay? I have a date with Chiro and I don't wanna be late.

Fiery: Okay, bye.

Jinmay: See ya.

Jinmay leaves her room and as she leaves, Fiery and Aqua decided to take the advice that Jinmay had given them.

Fiery: Maybe Jinmay is right, should we go find Otto and Gibson?

Aqua: Yeah, I think we should.

Fiery and Aqua ran out of the room and ran out of thier dorm. While the four monkeys were looking for each other outside at campus, they were walking towards each other and they found each other.

Gibson: Hey, we've been looking for you.

Aqua: So are we.

Fiery: Otto, can we talk in private for a moment?

Otto: Sure.

Otto and Fiery both walked together, about a few yards away from Gibson and Aqua, leaving each other alone. Aqua began telling something to Gibson.

Aqua: Gibson, listen. I just wanna say... I...

Gibson: Wait, there's something I wanna say too.

Aqua: What is it?

Gibson began speaking to Aqua in a nervous way.

Gibson: Aqua, I... really like you... a lot.

Aqua was surprised.

Aqua: Gibson, I can't believe it. I... I really like you too.

Gibson and Aqua both smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. When they broke apart, they both started cuddling each other. Back to Otto and Fiery, Otto was about to tell something to Fiery.

Otto: Listen Fiery, there's something I wanna tell you.

Fiery: What?

Otto is starting to become nervous.

Otto: I... really like you.

Fiery was surprised and she blushes.

Fiery: I really like you too, Otto.

Otto and Fiery both leaned forward for a kiss. They broke apart and start cuddling each other. The four monkeys are now happy about their new BFs and Gfs as they continued cuddling each other. They are now two new couples of the team.


End file.
